W A S P (adopted)
by Poke-ranger21
Summary: Gordon is a member of W.A.S.P, but how exactly did he get in? what did he do before joining IR? what did he go through? Adopted from TheNotSoMutantTurtles, this summary is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Gordon made his way dejectedly into the office; ok so maybe he had gone a little overboard THIS time. The principal had called his farther in…again. He had to be the only 16-year-old in the world to be called into the principles office at least 6 times a day. 'joy somebody call the genius world records because I just broke a world record' Gordon thought miserably trying to cheer himself up with a joke, just like always… but it didn't work, it never did.

"Go in, Gordon" Mrs. Samson smiled

Gordon sighed heavily and made his way slowly past her desk towards the office, pausing outside and smirked. 'might as well know what they're discussing beforehand' he thought. Carefully opening the door without it creaking, a skill that he had perfected after sneaking around his house and pranking his brothers for so many years, he was practically like a ninja when he needed to be.

"..really must learn some control" the principle finished

Jeff Tracy gave a large sigh "I know that Mr. Smith, but there's nothing I can do. I've tried everything, he's got four brothers to compete with, and this is his way of….standing out"

"I understand that Mr. Tracy, but his uncontrollable behavior is disturbing everyone, students and teachers alike. He set up a chemistry set to explode on the teacher for Pete's sake!"

"so you're saying you're expelling him?" Jeff sighed, tired of all these meetings

"no, I'm giving him one last chance, a suspension for two weeks, if he still can't control his behavior by then, well….then yes, he will be expelled."

"I understand," Jeff said standing up

Gordons eyes widened….suspended?! WHY?! Sure there he did make a chemistry set explode in a teacher, and there was that time with the drink fountain….and the zoo excursion. It wasn't his fault! It's just that school is so…boring! Having to sit down the whole day and listen to the teacher drag on and on about a war in a country or whatever. The only time he really concentrated was when he was in the water, his 3 older brothers and younger brother always did their homework on time, showed up to class and other stuff. Then again he was always different from his brothers, while they were smarter than him, he was more active then all of them combined. Not to mention he was the only one who had a deep love for water, it wasn't his fault he was full of energy! It's like the remaining energy from his older brothers had transferred to him. Even when he was sleeping he couldn't stay still, when he woke up in was in a completely different position from the night before.

"Gordon?"

Gordon jumped at his father's voice, he was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard him coming. Waving goodbye to Mr. Smith and Mrs. Samson they walked to the car in silence. On the way home, Gordon broke the awkward silence. "are you disappointed in me, dad?" he asked

"we'll talk about this when we get home"

"I'll take that as a yes" he muttered sadly. He knew what was going to happen next, his dad was going to take him to his office and give the same speech, about he had to focus more on school and that he was banned from the pool. Catch up on school work, then ask him about his behaviour, then drag Scott from where he was stationed at the airforce to help him, which would then turn into an argument which then John would try and intervene and calm Scott down from his 'mother-chicken mode' then the tension between them for the next 2 weeks would be so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Two days later his head was aching, he couldn't do anymore, it just didn't make sense. He groaned and flopped down on his bed, the speech had gone exactly as he suspected; the forced imprisonment in the house, with no pool time it was killing him. He had promised his father that he would catch up on his assignments, bring his grades up, stop pulling pranks. Everything.

But he just couldn't do it! He walked over to his laptop and switched it on. He was going to look for jobs, one that wouldn't disappoint his family. When the laptop loaded he searched a few sites. He searched up 'swimming' and 'job' and got lots of sites. It was all the same thing 'swimming-instructor, swimming-instructers, swimming-instructers, and more swimming instructors.' He scrolled down and then something caught his eye.

Navy

Interesting

He clicked in it and read it, the more he read, the more interested he got. It appealed to him because of the water activity, it was very physical, and some engineering. He could fix engines, his father and taught all of them when they were younger and he loved it. And there were further opinions; he could get into the navy seal oh, the elite—that he liked. There was no way he could be called a disappointment if he was q navy seal. And it would impress dad and Scott because they were military people, yes, that would do.

And wait... he could join at 16?

He was at the right age, he got excited that was quickly deflated when he found out he needed his dad's signature, there was no way his dad would let him go join the navy without finishing school first. He decided that once he was 18 he would join, but first, he had some planning to do...

* * *

ok, so hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is not originally my work, but I edited the original work hope you enjoy this story. I'll let you know when the original author's work is finished.

Also if you love funny movies, you should watch this movie called "Expelled"


	2. Chapter 2

When his father checked on him later, he found him scribbling, typing and working furiously he left in wonder. Gordon was actually working hard? That last speech had actually worked better then he thought. But unfortunately Jeff, it worked better then you thought.

* * *

*one week later*

Gordon smiled as he made his way home on Saturday afternoon, all that research had paid off but, he gave him one hell of a headache. He swang his bag which held an undetectable forgery birth certificate, permanent black hair dye and a passport that marked him as 18 years old, old enough so he could join the navy without his parent's permission. It had taken a long time for him to find forgers that would do it right. But it was done, he was nearly set.

All he needed now was enough money to get him away from here until he could safely join without his father knowledge. All he had to was hide this stuff away from his brothers' nosy butts, he was taking no chances. He knew that they would be mad at him for running away, but it had to be done. Yeah, he was happy that he wouldn't be able to contact them whenever he could and ask them for advice. But he wanted to prove himself to them that he was not just a joker. Besides, like his father and brothers when he set his mind to something nothing could get him to change it. Like when he first tried out for the Olympics.

Very soon he would stop being Gordon Tracy and be Gordon Miller, the 18-year-old navy operative! Tonight he would start on the money, he needed to be ready at the first available opportunity. For that, he needed a plan…

* * *

The following week passed by quickly and Gordon was no longer suspended. It was Monday and his father dropped him and Alan at school, but his father held him back for a moment.

"Gordon, I'm glad you've started to put more effort into school," he said "I just hope it's not too late" he muttered quietly but Gordon heard him and he was more determined to make his father proud. He had almost forgotten to take the bag with him to school now he was glad he didn't. "now go in there and be good. I don't need a phone call telling me you've been expelled. Don't disappoint me son"

Gordon nodded and turned away and walked into the school "I won't disappoint you dad" he said quietly to himself "I won't ever disappoint you ever again..."

*two hours later*

Gordon was seated on a bus headed a little out of the way know here, where he would dye his hair before catching another bus to New York, once there he would find the recruiting center. He smiled as he relaxed back on his seat, the school wouldn't even notice he was missing until second form after lunch which is still another two hours away, by then he would be on his way to new York-if all went well. The school wouldn't inform his father until after second form, so by then, they realized he'd skipped out after form class he would be too far away for them to stop him.

He would keep a low profile for a while. He had left a note on his laptop telling his family he was leaving to prove a point and he wouldn't be returning until he had done it, telling them not to bother looking, that he would be fine. He knew they would look anyway, hence the hair dye, and later some more precautions. But from now on he wasn't Gordon Tracy, he was Gordon Miller. An 18-year-old boy from California, stuck living with his grandparents in Kansas, hence the accent, because both his parents were dead, he had flunked out of school at 15 and had taken odd jobs around before finally deciding to join the navy because he liked the idea. He had taken every precaution at home as well. No papers lying around to where he was, wiped his laptop clean. As he watched the scenery flash past he felt more relaxed. Out of bounds of his family, away from the pressures of keeping up with his older brothers, of being a model older brother himself, he felt freer than ever. Yes, he had made the right decision to do this. It was as much to prove a point to himself as it was to prove it to his family.

"righ' 'ere's yer form kid, take it on throu' ta the clerks." The man said, his sharp grey eyes taking in Gordon's black hair and blue eyes (he had brought contacts a few days before) and his half cheeky smile. Gordon accepted his form with a nod and made his way to the door the man had indicated to. First base achieved, he walked past the other five men and women who were waiting to be called up. all he had to do was get his story and certificates past the clerks trained to detect lies and he would be halfway there. Then he figured there would be an interview with some high-ranking official person, and then if he goes past them he was in.


End file.
